The Dark Knight: Help from an Angel
by jinkazama1992
Summary: Jade Dantes, an innocent girl, is Bruce Wayne's other best friend. After Rachel dies, Jade is there for him. When his world falls apart she helps him. But what happens when the worst happens: the Joker captures Jade? Can Bruce handle another loss?
1. Chapter One: Walking in the dark alley

_**Note from the Author:** This story takes place after Rachel Dawes dies and Harvey Dent gets injured by the bomb the Joker sets up in the two buildings. Jade Dantes (fictional character), a beautiful, sweet and innocent girl, is also one of Bruce Wayne's best friends, but he did not tell her he was Batman. Jade knew otherwise; she just knew because she recognized his blue eyes and his voice. Jade knew that his biggest fear was bats and knew his personality is very heroic and protective. Jade helps Bruce with his problems and they become very close and end up having a great relationship. But when Jade gets captured by the Joker, can Bruce handle it? He already lost Rachel, can he lose another?_

_I do not own the Dark Knight._

_I hope you like the story ^-^. You may criticize it as much as you wish, I will not get offended. I need reviewers, good or bad. ^-^ If you have any questions you may ask me ^-^. Thank you for reading my story ^-^, I hope you enjoy it._

_Love, Jinkazama1992 _

_P.S: Thank you so much blazergrl189 for helping me edit this :D! You are the best!  
_

* * *

Jade Dantes was walking alone in the hurried, busy streets of Gotham City. People hardly felt safe anymore in Gotham. Jade turned to a deserted street, leaving behind the scurrying crowd of anxious people. The Joker has taken over Gotham, scaring people out of their wits and having people hiding in their house just for protection. People only came out if they had to, such as for work or if they had to buy food in the super market. That was one of Jade's reasons for coming out of her house, to buy food. It was either that, or starvation. She also had work tomorrow. She is an elementary school teacher and taught kindergarteners in Gotham City Elementary School. Jade works really hard although she is underpaid. She owned very little and lived alone in an apartment.

Jade was carrying a few bundles of food in small grocery bags. It was a very chilly day in Gotham City, a cold breeze of wind brushed by her. She shivered, pushing her hair back from her face.

As she turned to another corner, she felt as if someone was following her. She turned around to be sure. It was no one, just a deserted street…just a deserted street with garbage cans and the neighbor's cat perched up the stairs. She continued walking, minding her own business and holding her bundles of food securely against her.

Suddenly she felt icy cold fingers grab her shoulder.

"Well, HeLLo beautiful!" a low deadly voice growled in her ear. She shivered, praying to God that it was not the person she thought it was.

"Awww, you look kind of nervous…am…well am I scaring you?" he asked with a false concerned voice.

It certainly sounded like the person she thought it was.

She did not answer, her eyes shut tight. She could hardly believe she did not drop her grocery bags. He forced her to turn around, shoving her against the wall. She whimpered, finally dropping her grocery bags on the hard, cemented floor.

His eyes gleamed. It was the Joker.

His face was completely covered in white, creamy makeup and red lipstick was smeared all over his lips, covering the scars on his cheeks. He wore heavy, black eye makeup that covered most of his eyes… and best of all: a purple and green suit that fit snugly on his toned body.

He pulled out his knife, pressing the cold blade against her throat. Her heart pounded loudly against her T-shirt.

"Please-please don't hurt me-" she begged, in a soft innocent voice.

"Now why would you think I would hurt you? Hm? Just because I have these scars does not mean I am a bad type of guy…you know what I mean?" he asked icily, licking his lips in a sickly way you could not imagine.

He grinned, showing off those yellowish stained teeth.

Jade felt her eyes blur up, two hot tears of fear splashed down her cheeks. The Joker did not soften, but merely laughed. More like, cackled.

"Now why are you crying beautiful? Aw, did I do something? Huh?" he asked in a softer tone that made her shiver to the bone.

"Well, let me tell you a story…a nice story that will dry your little eyes out." he murmured savagely, grinning wryly.

Jade was shaking uncontrollably; she knew what was coming…he did this with every hostage. He smirked and pressed the cold blade a little harder against her throat, "My father was a drinker…and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." the Joker growled in a low, deadly voice. His gripped tightened on her arm as she let out a small whimper.

Her eyes were tightly shut, he continued with that same low, deadly voice: "So, me watching, he takes the knife to her… laughing while he does it, he turns to me and says: 'WhY sO sErIoUs?'…and comes at me with the knife... 'WhY sO sErIoUs?'…sticks the blade in my mouth 'LeT's PuT a SMile On ThAt FaCe' aaand…." he licked his lips, smirking.

Before he finished his big finale: "…you were hurt as a child weren't you?" Jade whispered, her eyes still closed.

The Joker stopped, utterly surprised, for no one did this before. No one ever stopped him or cut him off with one of his stories.

"Your father-must have been very cruel to you…and your mother also. He must have hurt both of you…and-the only reason why you keep hurting and killing people is-is because you want them to know all the pain you had to suffer and go through. That is why you want to turn to burn the whole world down-because you want them to feel what you felt." She stuttered, unable to look at his face, trembling under his icy fingers.

The Joker stared at her, slowly lowering his pocket knife. His icy fingers gradually let go of her.

"I-I am sorry I just-" she babbled uncontrollably, "I-just- do not think you are crazy-you are human just like everyone else-"

The Joker eyed her seriously, slowly bringing the pocket knife back to her throat, pressing the blade gently against her cold skin.

Jade bit her lip, tears slowly splashing down her cheeks. "You can kill me Joker, I-I just wanted you to know that-that is how I feel-" she whimpered, trying her hardest to stop herself from tearing up.

He lowered his pocket knife, surprised again, for it seemed that every person in Gotham City feared him.

The Joker licked his lips once more, his head cocking to the side, examining every inch of her.

"I. DO. NOT. NEED ANYONE… FEELING BAD FOR ME." He said slowly in a dangerously low voice, letting the limp girl go completely.

He did something Jade thought he would never do in a million years:

The Joker stormed out of the dark alley leaving Jade alone, limp against the wall.

She could not believe it, tears of sadness and relief were running down her cheeks. She slowly pulled herself from the wall, gradually walking to her apartment.

_Hiiii guys!! That was my first chapter ^---^. I hope you liked it. You do not have to comment or review if you do not want to. I do not like making people review unless they want to, so feel free. I am glad you guys just read it, that is good enough for me :D. That is my first story I wrote in . I am really excited. You may criticize me as much as you wish, I probably need that lol :D. The story was not that good. Oh and lol I know the story the Joker told was from the movie but I did not know what else to put! I am sorry lol, I am horrible at this. But thank you for reading and I will write chapter 2 as soon as possible ^----^._

_Love, jinkazama1992_


	2. Chapter Two: Dawn

It was dawn in Gotham City. There was no sun, only clouds. The wind rustled gently, the birds chirped softly. It was a cool, beautiful day. Bruce Wayne was sitting alone in the empty living room. His icy blue eyes blurred in tears as he thought about Rachel and Harvey.

He could not believe what happened to them. It hurt too much. What the Joker did…it was so cruel, so horrible.

Rachel died and Harvey…he was worse than dead. How could anyone live when their body was destroyed like that?

Bruce could barely think of it. He did not sleep all night. He kept having flashbacks over and over again…he kept seeing Harvey letting out blood curdling shrieks as his face and body was being burned.

The details made him shudder. It was so violent and bloody. He tried not thinking about it. It was all too much…

Meanwhile, Alfred was in the other room reading the letter Rachel wrote to Bruce silently to himself. Alfred sighed…it said:

_Dear Bruce,_

_I want to be honest and clear. I am going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. When I told you when Gotham no longer needed batman we'd be together, I meant it. But now I am sure the day won't come when you no longer need batman. I hope it does. And when it does, I will be there, but as your friend. I'm sorry I let you down. If you lose your faith in me, please keep your faith in people._

_Love now and always, Rachel_

Alfred sighed again and slowly folded the letter, slipping it back in the envelope. Rachel told him to give it to Bruce when it was the right time. It was now or never. Alfred placed the letter on the breakfast tray he was about to serve Bruce.

Alfred took the tray in his arms and swiftly walked in the living room. Bruce was looking out the window as Alfred set the tray on the table.

"Good morning Master Wayne." Alfred said pleasantly. When Bruce did not reply Alfred nodded respectively, wanting to give him privacy. "Very well,"

"Alfred…" Bruce murmured softly.

"Yes Master Wayne?" he replied, turning around to face him.

"She was going to wait for me Alfred…Dent doesn't know. He can never know." Bruce nearly sobbed, his eyes watering up again.

Okay maybe the letter was not the best time. Alfred took the letter out of the tray.

"What is that?" Bruce asked, trying to control his pleading voice.

"It could wait." Alfred answered honestly, pocketing the letter.

"I have enough blood on my hands…Gotham no longer needs me." Bruce said in a broken, defeated voice, looking down at the floor.

"Gotham needs its hero." Alfred murmured firmly, placing the batman mask on his open hands.

Bruce looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes.

"No…Gotham needs its true hero…and I let the murderous, psycho path blow him half to he**." Bruce whispered, shuddering uncontrollably.

"You know that was not your fault. You must endure that fact Master Wayne." Alfred insisted gently.

Bruce sighed, "I will try…"

At that Alfred gave his shoulder a squeeze and left him alone with his thoughts.

_Hi guys! Thank you so so much for reviewing! You made my day, really. As soon as I read your comments I began writing my second chapter. Thank you so much for encouraging me. You are all so sweet and honest._

_Lorendiac__ thank you for giving me a true friendly word of advice! But honestly, I really do not know how to edit my first chapter lol xD. I am new at this. Can any of you guys help me?_

_Blazergrl89__ and __Lexer047__ thank you so much for your comments. I will definitely update you guys. You are both the best! _

_I love you guys! I know this chapter was short and boring. And some of the lines were from the movie but I am really clueless! I just needed to use those lines because it just makes more sense. The letter was also from the movie. I hope you guys like it. Thank you again! Hugs and love!_


	3. Chapter Three: Identity

Later that day, Jade was standing outside Bruce Wayne's mansion. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon and it was still sunless. She zipped up her coat anxiously, shivering slightly. The mansion was huge.

Would it be all right for her to visit Bruce? Jade has been worrying about him constantly. Was he all right? Surely he must have cried. He definitely was in need for a friend. Bruce deals with too much…he was not only stressing about the fact Rachel died and Harvey nearly dying; she knew he was the batman.

She just knew…

Who else could it be? Besides Harvey…no one else would really do it unless they were really brave and not to mention rich. Batmobiles do not grow on trees. Surely it cost tons of money to get the equipment, the bat suit, the weapons, and all of that technology. It was not only the equipment…

Jade recognized his eyes. His eyes were a soft, gentle icy blue that could be caring in one moment but blazing with anger the next. She knew him very well and secretly loved him. She never told anyone. She just kept that secret to herself.

Jade took a deep breath and knocked on the door with her rather small fist. She waited nervously, biting her lower lip. She heard foot steps.

_Who could it be? Please don't let it be Bruce…not yet_… Jade thought worriedly.

The door opened and no one else but Alfred, Bruce's butler was standing outside the doorstep.

"Good afternoon Jade. How may I help you?" Alfred asked, smiling warmly.

Jade felt some of her nervousness vanish; it was only Alfred. She smiled back.

"Good afternoon Alfred. How are you?" she asked shyly.

"Very well and yourself?"

"I am fine, thank you." She murmured sweetly.

"Do you wish to come in?" Alfred asked politely.

"If that is all right with you Alfred, I-I just wanted to speak to Bruce. Is he all right?" she asked tentatively.

"Why of course dear one, please come in. Master Wayne is upstairs. He usually never gets any visitors." Alfred replied, closing the door behind her as she stepped in the beautiful mansion.

"Thank you Alfred. Oh, he is upstairs?"

"Yes, upstairs at his study. Just take the first flight of stairs and turn to your left." Alfred inquired, smiling pleasantly.

Jade returned his smile, thanking him once more.

She stared at the flight of stairs, barely breathing. Would Bruce be all right? She started to climb the stairs with unease, her heart pounding loudly against her T-shirt.

At the top of the stairs she turned left like Alfred told her to and sure enough Bruce was at his study. She could see him through the glass door. She gulped, trying hard to calm down. She knocked on the door timidly.

Bruce looked up, startled for a moment. "Oh Jade, it's you. Come in." Bruce murmured, smiling genially.

Jade blushed, "Hi Bruce. How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there Jade. How about you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Of course he would not bring up Rachel.

"Oh-well I am good thank you. I-I was actually worried about you. I am sorry about your loss." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"I appreciate that. Thank you." Bruce replied, grateful for her chaste apology.

She nodded in response, "You are very welcome."

He gave her a small smile and returned to his work. "It has been a while. I did not see you for a whole month. What have you been doing?" he asked, flipping the page from whatever thick book he was reading.

"Oh you know, I am still teaching the children at Gotham City Elementary School." she murmured.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you were a teacher. How is that going?"

"Everything is well, thank you. The children really look up to Batman. Every time I am about to begin a new lesson I have to quiet them down because that is what they all talk about. Many of the boys have Batman action figures." she gave a rather nervous laugh.

"Is that so? I am surprised because now a days no one really wants the batman to be their hero." Bruce said, shrugging.

"Oh no Bruce, you have mistaken. A lot of people still love Batman." she said softly, meeting his icy blue eyes.

"Hmmm...well Batman has a lot of blood on his hands right now." Bruce sighed, looking back down at his thick book.

"Well if I met Batman I would tell him how much I still love, care, and support him because I know all he is doing is trying to save Gotham City. Batman is trying his best...for all we know the Joker will still murder other people with or without his mask on." she whispered, blushing slightly for she knew he was the Batman.

Bruce's eyes locked with hers for a moment.

...

"Well, good luck telling him that." he said, laughing.

She giggled nervously, "You never know Bruce, you never know. I could meet him someday."

"Yeah I know. But he is a hard man to reach." Bruce murmured, smiling.

Jade felt herself float with happiness...she was making him smile and forget all his troubles. "What are you reading Bruce?"

"Oh uh, Crime Scenes, how much did crime rise in Gotham City? by: James Edward Jones." Bruce replied, looking at the back of the book.

Of course he of all people would be reading that.

"Seems interesting." she commented shyly.

"Yeah it is..." he said, now glancing back at the page he was on. He began reading again.

For a while, they both did not speak. Jade was studying him...he looked so tired. Dark gray circles were under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. He seemed so tense, his muscles were not relaxed. He was concentrating hard, reading the book with ease. It was not fair that he had to suffer...not fair at all. Why did Rachel have to die? Why did the Joker have to torment him like this? What did he ever do wrong? All he did was help people and in return all he got was sadness, stress, and God knows what else.

"You all right?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

Jade did not realize she was staring at him. Her eyes were rather watery. "Oh yes, I am fine."

Her voice almost broke, why did she have to feel so emotional now?

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, taking a step closer towards her.

"Oh nothing-I just knew you loved Rachel for a long time-and I feel so bad because you tried your best to save her-" her eyes widened. She was not supposed to say that. She definitely was not supposed to say that.

"What?" asked Bruce.

Jade gasped, "Nothing-I am sorry Bruce, truly sorry-"

"Jade what did you just say?" Bruce demanded firmly.

She did not know what to say. How could she have been so clueless? So thoughtless? All she did was back up against the wall.

Bruce walked towards her, his face inches away from her.

This did not help. She blushed helplessly.

"Jade please, please tell me what you just said." He murmured softly, lifting up her chin with gentle fingers.

Jade shuddered. "Oh Bruce-I-I know who you are-I know-you are the batman." She whimpered breathlessly.

Bruce's eyes widened. He could not believe it.

_Hiii guys! Thank you so much for supporting me! Aww I feel so touched, I really did not think I would get that many reviews. You guys are so sweet. Thank you! _

_I know this chapter was rushed, was there anything wrong with it? I feel like I am rushing lol. _

_Once again, thank you blazergrl89 for all your comments and helping me with editing Chapter One! I mentioned you in my first chapter by the way ^---^ I feel like you deserve it :D. Please check out blazergrl89's channel guys! I am sure she has written awesome stories!_

_Thank you Lexer047, ILuvOdie, and __XxxMidnightFlowerxxX__ for your awesome comments and support. You really made my day! _

_So this chapter is all for you! I love you guys! Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart._


	4. Chapter Four: Honesty

Jade was still against the wall, her heart was pounding loudly against her T-shirt. Bruce was still staring at her, his icy blue eyes piercing hers with disbelieve and astonishment.

"How did you find out?" he demanded seriously.

Jade looked down, unable to answer him. She shivered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Damn it Jade! Please answer me honey, please." He begged, his fingers gently lifting up her chin. His eyes were desperate. He wanted to know.

Jade blushed; embarrassed beyond belief. She opened her mouth and tried to speak.

"I-I just knew." She whispered. Her comment seemed so lame, even to herself.

"How?" he murmured. Bruce was definitely not going to let this go.

"Your-your eyes. I recognized them-and-you are so brave, loving, and caring of others. And no one else would be able to afford all of this equipment…and I remember when you were younger…you were afraid of bats." She stuttered uncontrollably.

"My eyes? You recognized my eyes?" he scoffed, "Anyone could have blue eyes Jade. It could have been anyone. Any man."

Jade bit her lower lip, trying to be honest and clear with him.

"Not everyone has the same blue eyes as you do…I recognized them…they are a certain blue that-that makes my heart melt-and-and-I knew you for so long. A friend you knew for a long time would recognize their other friend's own eyes wouldn't they?" she asked quietly, blushing so red that it was an effort to keep her head leveled with his.

Bruce merely swallowed, gazing at her beautiful and innocent face.

"It could have been Harvey Dent. He has blue eyes as well." He murmured, smirking bitterly.

He was trying to involve humor in this now.

Jade looked up, actually smiling. "Yes, but they are a different kind of blue."

Bruce shook his head, returning her smile. "You amaze me Jade. I do not know how you found out…" he murmured, now letting her go. He slowly turned around, his back now facing her.

Jade did not know what to say. She desperately wanted to break the silence but she was afraid. She did not want to lose Bruce…

_Please don't leave me, don't leave me hanging here,_ thought Jade anxiously.

Moments ticked by. He did not say anything.

Was he going to leave her? Would he tell her to leave?

Jade broke the silence, unable to take it anymore:

"Bruce wait! Please-are you mad at me?" she asked desperately in a weak voice.

Another moment ticked by…

"No…no I am not Jade." He said softly, turning around to look at her tearful face.

"Are-are you going to leave me?" her voice broke as she continued to cry, new tears splashing down her cheeks.

Bruce came closer to her, his face inches away from hers.

"No Jade, I won't leave you." He murmured, his rough, calloused hands caressing her face. "Shhh, don't cry." His thumbs gently wiped her tears away.

He slowly leaned over, leaving a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. It was short yet sweet. He did not want to scare her. He broke the kiss, holding her close to him. Her face was buried in his chest. He inhaled her sweet scented dark hair.

Bruce did not let her go for a long time.

All was well…

For now.

_Hiii everyone! This was my fourth chapter! I hope you all like it! Thank you for all your support!_

_Thank you __PureDarkMagic__ and of course blazergrl89 for all your comments! I really appreciate it. You really make my day!_

_Here is this chapter for all my readers! I love you guys! Thank you again! _


	5. Chapter Five: Confusion

It was a clear, cloudless dark night. There were no stars and no moon. It was chilly and a fresh breeze rustled in the cool air.

The Joker was alone in a room. He was holding a switch blade in between his hands, twirling the silver, sharp object in his fingers. He rarely slept at all…his mind was always busy, always busy thinking about sickly, non civilized, inhuman thoughts.

He could not get that girl out of his mind…that girl he did not kill the other day in the alley. She really affected him. He did not know why he could not kill her. He always had no trouble killing his other victims. Why could he not kill her? She was the same as everyone else wasn't she? Just a plain stupid girl with a plain, normal, boring life.

Who cared about her?

_No one…no one does_, thought the Joker savagely.

Then why in the world did he not kill her? It was a simple thing to do really…all you have to do is tell a gruesome story that will scare and distract the victim and use that sharp switchblade of yours to kill him or her and be over with it. Or to make it easy blow up a bomb. _Simple as that_, he thought to himself.

He did not want to think about what she said…those stupid words of hers:

"_Your father-must have been very cruel to you…and your mother also. He must have hurt both of you…and-the only reason why you keep hurting and killing people is-is because you want them to know all the pain you had to suffer and go through. That is why you want to turn to burn the whole world down-because you want them to feel what __you__ felt."_

How did she know about his life? It was no business of hers…who cared about how his parents treated him?

The Joker licked his lips. It was a bad habit of his…he never could stop.

Nevertheless, he was not going to let this problem go. He was going to use her…use her in some sickly way as possible…as a hostage or whatever. He was just going to use her. Simple as that.

He grinned savagely to himself. "Well, well, well…I think it's time for me to go for a midnight stroll. I got some work to do…"

With that, the Joker stood up, unlocked the door, and strolled out of the empty room. He was going to find that girl…

No matter what.

_Hiii everyone! I know this chapter was short and probably very boring! It was really difficult for me I really do not know how the Joker thinks. It is very hard to look in his mind. Do you think I did okay at his point of view? I do not know if I did a good job._

_Thank you so much for all your comments! I really appreciate all the support. Thank you sari____ofsorrow_ and blazergrl89 for your feed back! I really love you guys! I hope I did okay!

_ So this chapter is for all of you! Thank you! _


	6. Chapter Six: A cry for Help

_HIIIII everyone! I am so so sorry about my (let's see...about 6 months late) lateness! I have been so busy and I kept forgetting! Thank you so much to my reviewers! I really love you guys and I appreciate all the time and effort you put for reading my story. Thank you PicnicAtHangingRockGirl, I love athrun, Cheryl, PureDarkMagic, ILuvOdie, Were-girl19, and of course blazergrl89 for all your reviews! I really appreciate it you guys! And thank you Cheryl for helping me edit! Without further adoe! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for my lateness once more!_

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear sunny day. The birds were chirping, the sky was a forget-me-not blue. The neighbor's dog was barking. Jade was in her apartment washing the dishes. She had just finished eating her breakfast, a small bowl of cereal with tea. That was what she usually had anyways…she never had much of an appetite in the morning.

Jade could not help thinking about what happened last night with Bruce...and every time she did she blushed a fierce shade of scarlet. She never had a boyfriend before, nor did she ever go on dates of any kind. She was always very shy and reserved, especially with boys.

As she put the dried dishes away, she went upstairs to change. She had work today. Jade opened her bedroom door, which always squeaked loudly. _I really need to fix that door_… she thought, shaking her head and smiling to herself. She quickly began to change into her clothing.

Jade wore a simple, beautiful light blue dress that just covered her knees. She let half of her hair down, putting the rest in a small ponytail. She also swept her bangs to the side. She hardly ever wore too much makeup. Jade just easily applied clear, strawberry flavored lip gloss and black eyeliner.

As she finished, she grabbed her matching blue purse and ran down the stairs. She put on her black high heels hurriedly, dashing out the door. She checked her watch, work started in twenty minutes. It was a ten minute walk. She would much rather drive but she never drove because of the heavy traffic.

"I chose the wrong day to wear heels." She muttered to herself.

When she arrived at Gotham City Elementary School ten minutes later, out of breath and hair in the face, she quickly walked in front her locked classroom door. Jade opened her purse, fumbling for the keys. She found them and quickly unlocked the door, scampering into the classroom.

Her classroom was a medium sized room, with twenty desks. Jade taught second grade students in Gotham City Elementary School. There were colorful posters full of numbers, letters, small words, punctuation marks, and wise phrases such as: _"How can you live your life when nobody is watching?"_

As Jade put her purse down on her desk, she heard a small excited voice:

"Hi, Miss Dantes! Hi, Miss Dantes!" cried a little girl with blonde pigtails. She was bouncing up and down as usual.

"Oh, hello, Chloe! How are you doing honey?" Jade murmured sweetly.

Chloe grinned excitedly, "Guess what Miss Dantes!? I went shopping in the mall on Saturday!"

"Really, Chloe? That is outstanding! Why don't you hang your coat and backpack up in your cubby and tell me all about it?" suggested Jade, smiling pleasantly.

Chloe did just that, and began to happily explain what she shopped for. "I bought a new Barbie! And jewelry! See? I got this new necklace and pink ring!" Jade listened patiently, gasping at just the right moments, oohing and aahing when necessary.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more children started to come in Jade's class. By 8:30 everyone was in class.

"All right everyone, settle down! Is everyone seated? Good. Now let's take out our spelling workbooks and turn to page twenty-one. We're in a new section today. Can anyone read the directions for me?" Jade asked, smiling serenely.

"Ooh! I can Miss Dantes! I can!" Chloe squealed, waving her hand was up in the air before anyone else's.

"All right Chloe, go ahead." Jade laughed lightly, nodding.

As Chloe began to read the directions, Jade glanced at the clock.

Only seven more hours to go.

* * *

By 3:45 P.M, all the children went home on the school bus. Jade double checked her classroom, making sure all the seats were pushed in, no garbage was on the floor, all the desks were clear, and no belongings were forgotten. All was well. She took her purse, papers, and grade book, and strode out her classroom door.

Jade locked her door once again, slipping her keys in her bag. She walked in the hallway, smiling at the other teachers.

"Bye Pauline! See you soon Charlie!" Jade called towards the teachers. They were all in first name terms.

"Goodnight Jade!" Pauline Simmons replied. Charlie Smith nodded politely.

Jade waved goodbye, reaching a corner and turning right. She clambered down the staircase and started to head outside. As soon as her foot touched the cement floor, a cold, icy hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him.

"Well, well, well…I heard you worked here little Miss Jade Dantes…" a voice growled in her ear; she felt a gunpoint on her head.

Jade shivered uncontrollably, feeling very nauseous. The man spun her around roughly, slamming her hard against the wall.

Loads of filthy green hair covered this man's face. His smirk made her want to faint.

It was the Joker once again.

His eyes gleamed maliciously with evil laughter. He licked his lips, showing off those yellow teeth in a sickening grin. "So…did you miss me? Huh?" The Joker asked in a dangerously low voice.

When she did not answer, other than letting out a breathless whimper, he smirked. "I did not think so dearest one…oh no…I know the scared ones when I see them." He murmured, his putrid breath fanning her angelic face.

He held her more securely against him, "Let's go for a walk shall we? Shhhh…now don't cry beautiful…you will ruin your makeup." He hushed her, somehow making her walk quietly, when her legs felt like jelly.

Jade desperately needed help, she looked up at the sky, tears splashing down her cheeks.

Where was Batman when she needed him?

No. Where was Bruce when she needed him?

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that! I am sorry for my lateness once again! I hope to see you soon!_

_Lots of love, jinkazama1992  
_


End file.
